


Kingdom Hearts: Happily Ever After

by Orionex



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-20 14:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orionex/pseuds/Orionex
Summary: Everyone is happy and fine in this post-KH3 semi-AU. This is just a bunch of fluff and drabbles. Most of this will be narrative, some stuff might end up more descriptive with bullet points.





	1. A Forever Shared Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I've written any fan fiction, but after KH3, I just had so many thoughts running in my head, and I needed to type them out. Let me know what you think, I would love feedback on this. I have a lot of this written in a first draft form, so this should update fairly often.

     “Sora, let’s close it!” Sora, still processing their victory, was shook out of his daze by the small King’s words. Mickey was right. Kingdom Hearts shouldn’t be kept open any longer But, a thought, a possibility started to surface in the back of Sora’s mind.

     “Yeah, you’re right, but…” Sora shifted the X-Blade in his hands. “There’s something that we need to do first.” Without any hesitation, Sora thrust the X-Blade into sky, and under his breath, he makes his request. “Kingdom Hearts, bring Kairi back to me.” As he said this, he began to rise up into the sky.

     “Sora!” Riku shouted. The others all reached out, concern growing on their faces. Sora continued to rise up, not once looking down at the other Guardians of Light. As he rose, the light from Kingdom Hearts began to change. It slowly took on a pink hue, and in the center, it began to glow white. The brightness stunned Sora, who was now less than 50 feet away from the heart-shaped moon. The bright light soon dispersed, and as Sora’s eyesight returned, he saw a silhouette against Kingdom Hearts.

     “Kairi!” Sora reached out his arm, waiting to catch the girl that was slowly falling towards him. Her eyes were still closed shut tight when Sora wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tightly against him. “Kairi, I’m here. I’m with you.”

     “Sora…” As she slowly opened her eyes, they began to drift back down to where the others were. Kairi’s hands clenched tightly onto Sora’s jacket, and tears began to fall down her face. “Sora, I’m...I’m sorry I wasn’t strong enough, but I’m so happy you found me.” She pressed her face against Sora’s chest. The boy said nothing, but strengthened his embraces.

     Soon they were back on the floor, the others all around them, their faces in awe of what just happened. “Kairi!” almost all of them shouted out simultaneously. Sora smiled and slowly let Kairi go, making sure she was okay to stand on her own.

     “I’m sorry I-” Before Kairi could finish what she was saying, Riku ran up and hugged her. He held her tight for a few moments before he reached one arm out to grab Sora and pulled him into the hug. It wasn’t long before everyone else joined in for one big group hug.

      “Alright,” Sora smiled as the group hug ended, “Let’s close it!” He thrust the X-Blade up again, and everyone stood around him, lending him their power. A Beam appeared at the top of the X-Blade, and in an instant it reached its target. After a moment Kingdom Hearts begins to fade away.

* * *

 

      After a short stop at Yen Sid’s Tower they return to Destiny Islands. When they get back home, Sora and Kairi just sat quietly with each other on the beach. No words were shared between them, they only stared into each others eyes. After almost an hour of just sitting and smiling at each other, hand in hand, Sora finally spoke up.

     “Kairi, I was so afraid I was going to lose you forever,” he began to tear up, “I’m so happy that your safe, and I have you back. I don’t ever want to lose you ever again.” Kairi smiled and also started crying.

     “Sora, shh,” she brushed away his tears, “I love you too.” She leaned forward and kissed him. Sora, not ready for this, giggled nervously at first, but then leaned into it. They pulled apart, then laid down on the sand, still holding hands.

     “Kairi, you didn’t let me finish what I was saying.” He gives a slight laugh, but is staring intently into her eyes. Kairi began to blush at this, and quickly looks away.

     “Then say it now” As she says this, Sora sits, up, and she does the same. Her mind races, trying to figure out exactly what Sora wanted to say. She wasn’t ready to hear the next words he spoke.

     “Will you marry me?”

     “Sora!?” Kairi released her grip on Sora’s hands taken aback by the words she heard. Her body wasn’t even sure how to react to that. She was blushing, crying and sweating all at the same time. It was so sudden, and really, despite all they had gone through, they were still just kids.

     “It doesn’t have to be soon, and we don’t have to tell anyone, I just want us to always be together.” Kairi stood up, and pulled him up with her.

     “Yes, I promise!”


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lea and Isa reunite. Tears are involved.

     After arriving at the Mysterious Tower, Lea slumped to the floor with his back to the wall. He brought his hands to his face and sighed. The battle was all over, but he wasn’t finished, not yet. As he rested his head in his palms, he heard two figures approach and sit down on either side of him. On his left, and hand was placed on his back, and on the right, a head leaned against his shoulder. They sat like that for a few moments before one of them spoke.

     “Ax… Lea,” Xion spoke up, lifting her head from his shoulder. The redhead sat up straight and leaned his Head against the wall. “Lea, you need to know, the reason we’re here is because of Saïx... because of Isa.” At this, he looked at the girl, and then turned to look at the blonde boy on the other side of him. Roxas only nodded in agreement.

     “What do you mean?” Lea asked with almost disbelief in his voice. Was it possible? Had Isa really… No, he needed to hear exactly what happened before he got ahead of himself.

     “Isa had been working against the Organization the moment they took him from Radiant Garden,” Xion continued. She could tell from Lea’s face that he didn’t know Isa had been taken against his will. “He recruited Vexen, so that Vexen could get access to his old research, in order to create Replicas for us.”

     “That jerk!” He exclaimed, standing to his feet. “The day before the battle, he came and talked to me! He told me you were never coming back Roxas!” Despite the anger in his voice, tears streamed down his face. “Why couldn’t he have just told me…” His voice now matched the look on his face.

     “He probably couldn't afford to break his cover,” Roxas chimed in, trying to say something to cheer Lea up. Roxas never liked Saïx much, and for good enough reasons, but seeing Lea get this upset over him, and knowing that he was the reason Roxas was able to stand there, he figured there must just be something there that Roxas was never able to see. “I mean, he was so cautious he had Vexen get Demyx, **_Demyx_ **, to deliver my body to Zexion.” He smiled, hoping that would cheer Lea up.

     “Thanks guys,” Lea smiled. “It’s time to bring Isa home.” He began walking towards the door with a confidant stride. “I’m taking a gummi ship,” he declared. He was out of the room before anyone could ask him where he was going. Roxas and Xion just shrugged before before following him out.

* * *

      “He’s not here,” Ienzo answered Lea’s question, a frown appearing on his face. In turn, frowns appeared on the trio’s faces. Lea had hoped Isa would be returned to Radiant Garden just like the last time, but clearly that was not the case.

     “Any ideas?” Roxas asked, hoping the scientist could have some theories or speculation. Ienzo just nodded no. There was a moment of silence, with everyone pondering the situation. Lea worried that his heartless may have not been defeated. But they had taken out so many at the Keyblade Graveyard that seemed unlikely. The thinking was interrupted when the door opened.

     “I know where he should be,” a new voice spoke. They all turned to see Even, or rather Vexen, as he was still yellow eyed.

     “Oh, Even!” Ienzo smiled, grateful to have the other scientist back with him.

     “Yes, hello Ienzo, “ he greeted the younger man with a smile, before quickly turning his attention to the computer and started typing. “Isa told me that he was turned back into a Nobody after they brought him to the Keyblade Graveyard, so he should have reappeared there.”

     “Thanks Even,” Lea nodded, acknowledging the information they were given. He clenched his fists, determined to find Isa. Despite everything they had gone through, Lea still cared about him, and wasn’t going to let anything stop him from getting Isa back.

     “Oh, one more thing,” Even turned around and set his eyes on Roxas and Xion. “When you get back, I need to examine you two. We need to make sure there’s a complete union of your hearts and the Replicas.”  Roxas and Xion looked at eachother, before simply nodding toward the scientist. With that, Lea, Roxas, and Xion left to make the journey to the Keyblade Graveyard.

     They had been flying around for almost an hour looking for any sign of Isa. They were flying low to the ground, and slow, just to make sure there was no chance that they missed him. “Come on Isa… I know you’re here,” Lea sighed as he piloted the gummi ship, his eyes focused, searching for Isa. Roxas and Xion were on either side of the ship, looking for him as well.

     “Lea! Look, over there!” Xion called out, pointing to a structure in the distance. It was several tall pillars of varying height. “Doesn’t that remind you of another place?” Flashes of a round, white room with thirteen chairs appear in their minds. Lea jumped back into the pilot’s seat and turned the ship towards the structure.

     When they drew close, Lea could see a figure in black on one of the pillars. He was laying flat on his back, legs dangling a bit over the edge. Lea pulled the ship up next to the pillar, and then jumped out of it. “Isa!” He called out, hoping the hooded figure would respond. Lea removed the hood to see Isa’s long blue locks. He was breathing, but he didn’t respond at all. Lea picked the man up and carried him into the ship.

     Roxas and Xion looked on, worry on their faces, as Lea sat down in the back of the ship, cradling Isa in his arms. It’s soft, but they can hear Lea continue to call out to Isa, desperation in his voice. Roxas turns and gets in the pilot’s seat, and starts flying away from the Keyblade Graveyard

     It wasn’t long before they arrived at Radiant Garden. Even and Ienzo took Isa, hooking him up to their systems to observe his vitals. “He seems to be stable,” Ienzo spoke aloud as he looked over Isa. Lea, Roxas, and Xion sat in the corner of the room, anxiously awaiting what Ienzo had to say. “I can’t tell you why he hasn’t woken up, he may just need more rest,” He turned to look at the others, “The same could probably be said for you. You all look exhausted. You can use one of the bedrooms and get some sleep. Isa will be here in the morning.”

     “He’s right Lea,” Roxas stood up and held out his hands to pull the other two up. “Let’s change out of these stupid black coats and get some rest.” Axel smiled as Roxas pulled him up.

     “You two go ahead. I made a promise to myself, that I wouldn’t change out of this coat until all of my friends are out of theirs.” He smiled at Roxas and Xion as they exited the room, then turned around and approached Isa’s bed. “Come on Isa, I know you can pull through this.”

* * *

      Lea stared up at the ceiling, his head laying on the arm of the couch he was sleeping on. He looked across the room to where Roxas and Xion slept soundly in their beds and smiled. He was exhausted, but he couldn’t sleep. His mind drifted, recalling memories of the past. There were so many mistakes and regrets. Lea couldn’t help but blame himself for everything Isa had gone through, even if it wasn’t actually his fault. Without thinking about it, Lea sat up, and his feet began to move him across the room and out the door. Moments later, he found himself standing in front of Isa, and without a second thought, crawled into the small bed.

     “Come on Isa, I know you can pull through this,” he whispered as he wrapped his arms around the other man. “You were always the strong one, holding it together for the both of us, and pushing on long after I had given up.” Tears welled up in his eyes. “I know you can pull through,” Lea’s tears fell as he gently kissed Isa’s forehead. “I need you to pull through this…” Lea slowly drifted to sleep holding Isa in his arms.

     The noise of people moving about the room stirred Lea from his slumber. He turned and saw Even examining the devices hooked up to Isa. “Ah, good morning Lea, I see you found a comfortable place to sleep, hm” Even slightly laughed as he greeted Lea. Lea didn’t respond as he began to untangle himself from Isa, whose arms had somehow found their way around him. Just as he was standing up, Roxas and Xion walked into the room, a panicked look on their face until they saw Lea.

     “There you are Lea,” Xion said, a sigh of relief in her words. The two approached their friend. “We were worried when we woke up and you weren’t in the room.” Lea was about to respond, but he was stopped, by another voice speaking.

     “Lea?” Isa spoke, his voice strained and his eyes still closed, struggling to open. He struggled to sit up, but managed to do it. His eyes blinked open to see Lea, with tears in his eyes, and a smile on his face. He never thought he would be able to see that smile agian. “Lea, you’re actually here… I thought… I thought I was dreaming…” Tears start welling up in his eyes.

     “Isa…” Lea gasped, tears running down his eyes, “Of course I’m here!” Lea sits back down on the bed, and pushes his forehead against Isa’s.

     “I’m sorry,” Isa says, choking through his tears. He pushes Lea back to look him in the eyes. Isa needed to make sure. He needed Lea to know that it was him, and they he meant it. He continues this for a moment, before he turns and sees Roxas and Xion. “Roxas… Xion… I’m so sorry. You never deserved my cruelty. I don’t think I could ever apologize enough to make it up to you.” Tears continued to stream from his face Roxas and Xion only respond with a small smile. Lea pulls Isa into a tight hug, and then Roxas and Xion join the hug. Several minutes pass before they all let go.

     Lea wipes away Isa’s tears, and then wipes away his own. “You’re Home,” he smiles at Isa. He had missed him for so long, and now that he finally had him back, he was never going to let go again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Kingdom Hearts 3 ended, LeaIsa became my otp. It wasn't a ship I thought about much before that, but their relationship in KH3 brought me to tears. It's also thanks to this ship that I realized that I'm Biromantic, so these two mean a lot to me.


End file.
